Safe Zone
by evercanada
Summary: Violet Mellark and Finn Odair have been fulfilling the fairy tale wish Panem has had for them by pretending to be in a relationship. As time goes on, it starts to get harder for both to pretend.
1. Chapter 1

District Four's memorial hall took the developers a year to design and construct. A technological masterpiece they say. It is to be the base for the other memorial halls to mold into as each hall is built in the rest of the Districts. Today is the opening day. In one hour government officials will be shaking hands and photographed in embraces as they tour the facility built partially underwater. Not only will the guests be blown away by the realistic images from so long ago, they will have a scenic view of blue water and ocean life. The world was going to remember the Hunger Games and the Rebellion. Every image will be seared into each visitor's mind so those horrible days will never have to be a possibility again.

In one hour that is. The architects were thoughtful enough to the family of the main subject of the hall to offer them a private viewing. Finn Odair would never dream of allowing his mother to relive such an atrocity. He nearly hung up the phone when they first called. But his foresight took over. He needed to see exactly how they portrayed his father and mother. And if any detail was out of order he would demand they fix it. His family has had to deal with enough.

He wasn't going alone though. His mother was tucked safely away at their house near the beach. Far enough away from the water she wouldn't have to worry about the ocean swallowing her up, close enough she could still hear Finnick's voice calling to her from the waves crashing on the white sand.

This event meant Violet Mellark had two dates in one month with Finn. They agreed a long time ago that one date a month was enough to keep their long distance relationship afloat. So Violet would pack her things for a two day stay and for those two days they would be inseparable. In the camera's eye at least. She didn't enjoy being apart from her family twice in one month. Her father relied on her to help in the bakery as often as she could, which lately had been every day. Her mother worried every time she set foot on a train. And her brother, well, even at seventeen he hasn't gotten used to dealing with the nights on his own. But at this moment, Finn needed her more.

They were waiting patiently at a side door. Finn rejected the idea of approaching this monstrosity from the entranceway where reporters and cameras were poised. They already had their pictures of them at multiple meals and strolls on the shore from last week.

Without Violet's firm grip on Finn's arm he wouldn't have even been sure this wasn't a nightmare. He wanted to dress in something comfortable but Violet was the reasonable one for a change and told him he couldn't expect to get through this without one picture. So he pulled out a blue-gray suit and threw on a white silk shirt buttoned to the top underneath. Violet was as equally covered up in her high-collared charcoal black coat wrapping her up from her wrists to her to the top of her neck and dark pants. He wouldn't have her dress any other way.

Every time their eyes met she gave her boyfriend of four years a comforting look. Twenty-two years old and born with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She wasn't sure if he brushed his dark hair or not. The long loose wavy strands would just end up where they pleased anyway. Finn felt a little guilty for asking Violet to come to this. Not that he had to persuade her in anyway. In fact he didn't even get to finish his request before she told him she would be at his side every step of the way. Not only did she look like her mother at twenty years old with long dark, braided hair, stunning from head to toe, but she inherited her sense of morals as well. She would never let a friend down.

"I think we're ready for you." The director of the hall, Mr. Molior grinned widely as he announced this. It was going to be his proudest moment, introducing the wonders of the memorial hall to the son of Finnick and Annie Odair. And as an added bonus he finally got to meet the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. He knew they were going to be speechless as soon as they set foot inside.

Violet thanked him as the tall, lanky man opened the door. He knew he had made an impression the moment she gasped and the memorial hall's host began his rehearsed greeting to the pair.

"Welcome to District Four's memorial hall. Here you can remember and gain a brand new perspective and understanding of the Rebellion where myself," the hologram winked at Violet, somehow discerning their genders from beyond the grave, "Finnick Odair, and countless other brave people fought for the end of the Hunger Games and the return of democracy."

He continued his speech as though they had never heard of the Rebellion, the Hunger Games or the selfless acts of the ones they loved the most. It took all of one second for Finn's mind to retreat to a safe place. Not one where he was face to face with a holographic version of his father dressed in a thin cream colored shirt and pants torn at the edges and a long green robe probably meant to represent seaweed veiled over his shoulders like he was a god rising from the sea.

It was too soon to turn back now Violet knew. The tour had barely begun. She would have to be the strong one for Finn. He may have had a good fifty, sixty pounds on her but it was her strength that had gotten him this far in life.

She tugged at his arm so hard he couldn't help but look at her. He always had a hard time reading her blue eyes. From childhood to today he didn't know if she was going to offer him a slice of cake or shove it up his nose. And now was no different. Her eyes glowed as if the man impersonating his father was actually entertaining. "Odair..."

He didn't trust the confident way she spoke his name.

"Chin up, smiles on, and in exactly thirty minutes... bottoms up." She had perfected Effie Trinkett's accent so much so he could picture Effie saying every word. Except the last two. That was all Violet. Not that she was a big drinker. But on occasion it helped dull the pain.

He nodded although with certainly less enthusiasm than Violet, turned back to the hologram making sure to avoid all eye contact and leaned closer to her for support with every footstep.

Violet decided to see the tour through a stranger's eyes. Or an alien's who had no knowledge of the destruction and oppression caused by humans in the last hundred years. Perhaps they would see Finnick as an ambassador into the past. Where wrongs were righted. Lives were lost but at the cost of saving thousands more. Children now grow up without fear or hunger. Finnick's presence was dazzling as she listened to monologue after monologue in room after room. She could have finished most of his sentences as all the details were ingrained into her head. Still, he drew her in like she imagined the real Finnick would have done.

Finn on the other hand was lost in his own world, dragging alongside Violet, staring more at his fish friends than this figure that was supposed to resemble the soul of a man. He didn't even realize they were at the last stop of the tour until Violet elbowed him to look at her again. "I think we've seen more than enough, Finn. Let's thank them and find something that would make Haymitch's hair fall out." He looked at her as though he were already drunk.

"Finn," she said more firmly, "I can't stomach seeing... that."

Ah, yes. Finnick Odair's time was up. He smiled weakly, "Wasn't it you that gave me a skinned squirrel as a present when I was nine? Yep, I'm pretty sure it was you. And I'm pretty sure it was you who placed it under my nose while I was sleeping so that I puked my guts out all over the pillow."

There was a time and place for Violet to teach Finn how to be a man. He was too queasy around dead animals as a kid. She thought a little shock therapy would help. He barely threw up the next time she made him hold the knife in his hand. He needed a father figure and she was the only one willing to force him to toughen up. But those days were long gone. Finn didn't need a father figure anymore and he didn't need to witness his father's death. It was a brilliant touch though. Each visitor who didn't already admire Finnick would be thoroughly bonded to him by the end of the tour. Then to witness his death... no one would forget that. No one in their right mind would walk away from this experience hating war more than ever. But Finn and her had set up camp there a long time ago.

"Don't make me leave without you, Finn. Because if you do I'm leaving this torture chamber with you," she said referring to her constricting jacket, "and for your information, I'm not exactly wearing appropriate attire underneath so all you'll be privy to is my bare back."

He didn't know if she was serious or not. Even before they were together, Violet would risk anything to protect him using whatever resources were close at hand. At any cost. Even her dignity. She once nearly shot an arrow through a boy's leg for telling Finn his father was a blow fish. She warned him once to shut up. The boy proceeded to insult his mother but the arrow whizzing by his pant leg managed to silence him. And being that it was on her twelfth birthday it was all caught on camera. She shrugged it off but Finn understood not to call her bluff on anything unless he was absolutely positive.

Violet was brash, confident, and always taking care of others. He was timid, cautious and would jump at the opportunity to be there for her when he could. Although those opportunities were few and far between. This was a moment where she was putting herself on the line for him yet again. Her ultimatum would be a win-win for her. He goes in, she walks out stark naked taking the spotlight with her. He walks out with her and she can sleep soundly.

Both could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on them now. A photographer, the director and a group of gawking employees they had collected on their tour. Each mind creating their own story of what Finn Odair and Violet Mellark were discussing at the doorway into his father's death.

A part of him wanted to keep going even though the rest of the tour was like a blur. Not that it was the only piece of his father's life that haunted him but maybe in a bizarre unpredicatble way it would give him some peace of mind about his father's death. Fortunately for Violet, an even bigger part of him wanted to get her home and out of that jacket.

"If we leave now... will you stay the night?" he asked quietly, ashamed that his request would really be to serve his selfish needs again.

She tried to hesitate, she had a ticket for the train this afternoon, but the answer always came out quicker than he could finish asking the question, "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Violet took over as soon as she was able to put on something more comfortable. Dinner for Annie and Finn was prepared and cooked by her in one of her summer dresses that Finn would grumble at if she wore it public. Indoors he was less uptight. And this evening he wasn't exactly in the mood to care either way. She answered all of Annie's questions about the memorial hall choosing wisely which parts to censor. It was grand and glorious, a testament to the builders of District Four and even with a wild imagination like Annie's, there was no mention of any hologram impersonating her late husband.

A few times Finn glanced up from his plate in gratitude at Violet. She was like a daughter to Annie. Accepting of her eccentricities. She would pause just as Annie would when she stared into space, then start up talking right where she left off when Annie seemed to come back to their world. Violet was patient with his mother, loving even. Finn's only worry whenever Annie and Violet were alone was how much they were talking about him.

After dinner Violet volunteered herself to help Annie to bed while Finn cleaned up the kitchen. Since she was on a roll by not divulging any horrid details from earlier today he allowed it. She knew the routine. Nightgown on the bed. Pills crushed up into water by her bedside. Lock all the windows. Close all the blinds. Turn on the ambient light above her bed. Violet had an added touch she never bothered telling Finn about. One she wouldn't even do in her mother's presence. She would sing Annie a song that her mother used to sing her. She enjoyed sharing the song, seeing the same wonder in Annie's eyes as she had in her as a child.

Once Annie was ready for the night and the pills were taking effect, Violet left to find Finn. The kitchen was cleaned and empty so she knew exactly where to look next.

Not that it was a large house, but it was more than enough room for Finn and his mother. A two story beach house with a pristine view of the ocean. Each of the bedrooms were on the top floor ,which one would suppose would allow the residents to wake up with the morning sun. To ensure his family's privacy Finn was adamant about closing each and every blind in the house at night, preventing any stray eyes from peering into their world while he and his mother slept. It was necessary unfortunately.

As a child, Finn had more privacy growing up in the same home he still shares with his mother. People knew of him but he was respectfully left to enjoy most of his childhood. The odd person would recognize him and shake his hand and comment on how much he looked like his father. The older he grew, the more hypersensitive he became that people thought he would turn into his father, in the worst way that is. He shunned that idea and resorted to the opposite lifestyle. If he could cover up his face he would have. Instead he tried to make himself the least desirable man possible. Rarely smiling and never alluding to a single person he had anything than pure intentions. Then he made the tragic mistake of turning eighteen and learned he needed nothing more than his name to become the object of Panem's affections. His day to day life became national news from whatever pictures were snapped of him. What he ate for lunch. What pair of shoes he put on in the morning. What girl caught his eye on the way to work. Then the rumors started. Girl after girl claiming to be pregnant with his child. Stories of whirlwind romances dripping with lie after lie. He never gave anyone a reason to target him and even his mother was powerless to stop the constant harassment of Finnick Odair's namesake.

Violet Mellark had a passing thought one day though. And usually she just needs an inkling before she decides what her next move will be without actually thinking of the consequences. Her heart is always in the right place. She was visiting Finn a few months after the world had turned against him. They took a rare chance and went to talk on a pier near his house. Finn was in a dark place and Violet could only see one way out for him. He didn't notice at what point her feet brushed against his in the water as they let their feet dangle in the ocean but he figured it was an accident. He wasn't aware of how close her body shifted beside his because he was too busy scanning the beach for cameras. They were there, hidden but capturing every moment. Her whisper in his ear was his wake-up call. "I'm going to kiss you now. Not a real kiss... just on your cheek." He protested at first until she spilled out the rest of her idea. The world could read into it as much as they liked. She didn't care if her face was plastered across the televisions screens as Finn's newest love interest in the flow of women they expected to see him with. They would prove them wrong. They were friends, friends who never let each other down. And the daughter of the Mockingjay wasn't someone to be played around with. The world saw what she could do with a bow and arrow. If Finn was with Violet he would have to be faithful, loyal and true. She wouldn't have it any other way. Until he found someone actually suited for him they could keep up the act originated by her parents.

Four years later, they've perfected it. No one would ever doubt their commitment to each other. Their monthly dates have become a staple in the news world. Knowing the offspring of the only two pairs of Victors to have children together have found happiness together... it's as if it helps every citizen in Panem sleep better.

Finding Finn in her bed, Violet knows she can predict sleep isn't on their agenda tonight.

His green eyes meet hers with a shy expression. The same one every time she finds him in her bed. She wants to yell at him that they've been sharing a bed for two years now but she doesn't. That would only scare him away and while it would be easier on her to shoo him away, she knows he needs it.

He looks twenty years younger than he is. Like a small child who snuck into his mother's bed. Shaggy hair, plaid buttoned-up pajamas, sitting under the covers he's pulled up over his lap. How could she ever turn that away?

"I put your pajamas in the bathroom," he says.

"The black lacy ones or the sheer white ones?"

No one would ever guess how the subject of lingerie would turn Finn Odair's face redder than a tomato in one second flat. She makes comments like these far more than he would like. Just for a little fun.

Finn barely makes eye contact with her as she exits from the bathroom in her long-sleeved cotton pajama shirt and pants. He knew she was kidding but still. If his body didn't react so harshly every time she brought up such subjects he wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

Both slide into their familiar positions on their sides, facing each other and leaving a safe amount of distance between them. This is how they sleep when they are together. Not since that first kiss on the cheek has Finn allowed anything more affectionate to happen. Sure, a hug here and there. Holding hands is acceptable... during a short walk. She understands. He isn't comfortable with intimacy. With his mother it's fine, normal. With any other person... well, because of his father's past she's accepted Finn has to be more particular with his touch.

"Thank you... for everything today," he starts off softly. "I know it wasn't quite what you expected."

"What either of us expected. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole idea of it... you can bet I'm going to sit down with whoever is planning ours and get some answers. Like who they plan on turning into a hologram. Can you imagine my mother or Haymitch... oh my goodness, Finn!" Her eyes burn bright as she mentions Haymitch's name. "New plan, I'm going to march right in there and demand to have input. They can't deny me, right? Then whoever they have planned I'll counter with Haymitch. I'll have creative input over every word that comes out of his mouth. Should I make him sound like the kind grandfather he's tricked everyone into thinking he is? No, we need to capture his true essence. Do you think they can add smells? Oh, and we should have at least half a dozen geese trailing behind him. Our memorial hall is going to blow yours out of the water." Finn can see her mind is still filling with ideas. And there is not a chance he could make her see reason to any of them.

The ideas don't stop spilling from her mouth as she goes on to describe where the hall should be, how it should be made to look like Haymitch's bottle-filled house, how drinks should be free to all who enter, and what kind of outfit Haymitch should be dressed in. Finn's eyelids eventually droop down as he listens unable to fathom a designer agreeing to any of her ideas. Once she realizes his strong chest has found it's rhythm she pulls in the reigns on her nonsense ideas and takes her first real breath of the night.

She knows she should follow suit. It won't be long before he wakes up either from the terrors implanted by her description of Haymitch wearing nothing but a coal miner's hat or from their unexpected visit with his father. But this is the only time she gets to be alone with Finn where she doesn't have to hide behind her tough exterior.

Sleeping, she can see more resemblance to Finn's father than he'd ever like to know. Nearly as fit though he's had less reason to bulk up than his father did. His nose is an exact replica. The soft light placed above her bed that watches over every sleeping Odair enhances the golden tan of his skin. A beauty in the making and so far it's only been her eyes that he's unknowingly allowed to appreciate it.

It's laughable when she thinks about it. She's done crying over it. Confident Violet Mellark inches away from the desirable Finn Odair. Both could have anybody they want if they listened to other's opinions. Yet here they lay, side by side. Neither having ever been with another person. Finn so emotionally damaged by his parents' past it's doubtful he could be with anyone but a psychologist. And her. So deeply in love with him she willingly follows him anywhere even with the ocean of distance he manages to keep between them. She's as close to him as anyone could ever be and yet he's still clueless as to how easily he could have her if he just showed her the tiniest bit of interest. A touch. A look. One word... heck, half a word and she would jump into his arms.

She silently traces his face with her blue eyes. Imagining it's her fingertips brushing away the strands of hair from the face she's fallen in love with... until it starts to hurt too much to stare so closely at what she'll never have. She forces her eyes closed and tries to fend off harmful thoughts. Like if Finn and her were meant to be he would have realized it by now. She's done everything possible to show him how much she cares for him. Any conversation that starts to steer towards adult topics always makes him retreat into a child's mind though. How could she possibly ever bring up the topic of how she actually feels when he shuts down at the slightest reference? Still, she hasn't accepted Finn is a lost cause. Not until she sees him walking down the aisle with another woman will she lose hope. She is a Mellark after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the sun has risen over the horizon both are awoken by a gasp for air. On her side of the bed, Violet waits with wide eyes for Finn to tell her what happened. Images from the Games and stories unfit for children's ears have supplied them with their fair share of nightmares. Her's mostly surround the images of her parents in the Games, President Snow rising from the dead for her or her brother. Nothing shooting a round of arrows into a tree with his name on her lips doesn't fix. Finn used to hold his in. Another dark place Violet has pulled him from. Telling his mother would only spur a round of her own they would both have to deal with for weeks on end.

Violet takes care to pull him away from the images still buried in his eyes as he fights to determine if he's awake or not. Whispering how it's not real. He's safe. She's here with him. Everything is just as it was when he fell asleep. His mother is in her bed. Haymitch is fully clothed, probably dead drunk, but fully clothed. After a few blinks of recognition he nods at her and lays his head back down, trying to catch his breath.

He spares her the details, saving those for the doctor. He started seeing her a few months ago. After the guilt of waking up Violet too many times with panicked phone calls overtook the need to hear her voice. One more small step in controlling his need to take advantage of her kindness.

She wants to hold him when he tells her his father was there. She should have seen this coming, should have protected him from it to begin with. No one would have stopped her from kicking in a window and letting the sea water destroy what should have never been created. But she never moves a muscle. Any touch, even a comforting one is too invasive for Finn to deal with. Her ears and presence are all he needs. That is why she stayed.

Certain dates always bring about a round of sleepless nights for them. What would be his parents' wedding anniversary, the day his father died, the day Panem sets aside to remember as one united group, the day her aunt died, and several more scarred by their parents' past. They've learned to cope with each other. Both have exquisite listening skills as Effie would say. What else can do you when the adult you depend on is screaming in the night or babbling nonsense to no one or white-knuckling a chair so hard you think he's about to tear it into pieces?

"Let's go over your list," she says when he's too drained to talk about his dream anymore. A little trick she's picked up from her mother. She recites the good deeds she's seen in the world over and over to help her through her tough days. Violet just has Finn name things to be true and that will never change. "Name?"

"Finn Odair," he breathes out.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." But he feels like he's a child again.

"Where are you?"

"At home, in Four."

"And your mother?"

"Fast asleep in her bed."

"Is anyone hurting you?"

"No."

"And if anyone tries...?"

"They'll have to get through you first."

"Wrong. They'll won't even get the chance because if you don't let me go back to sleep now you're going to meet a whole new side of me."

Finn grins as she throws her iciest glare at him and lies back down on her side. "You mean all this time you've been showing me your good side?"

"Scary isn't it? Sweet dreams, Finn."

* * *

"Daddy?" Violet calls to her father through the door to the back room in the bakery where the ingredients are stored. He left ten minutes ago to grab a bag of flour.

"Sorry, just reorganizing a little. Remind me not to let Riley back here again unsupervised." Riley is a local teenager who only works Friday afternoons for her father. She persuaded her father into hiring a bit more help to load the supplies delivered to them by train... only it's turned out to be more work for the both of them.

It's the end of the day at least and tomorrow the bakery is closed so the family can have a day of rest together. "Would you like me to retrain him?" Again.

Her father wipes the sweat forming on his forehead from moving a half a dozen bags of flour to the side so they can now reach the shelves beside the refrigerator. "No, no. I think he's about ready to pack it in anyway. His father mentioned he's not seeing that girl anymore so he's not in need of extra money."

It's too bad. Riley was a strong kid who wouldn't have blinked an eye at moving ten bags of flour. Now her father has to look for another broad shouldered boy... with a perfectly good one at home probably mooching off of whatever their mother is making for dinner. Her brother, Rowan, is a good kid. Cute, dimples, curly blond hair. But spoiled to the point that he hasn't put in a single full day of work in at the bakery. One day he says he wants to be a painter like their father. Then a writer. Then a gardener but only the kind that designs the layout, not putting in the blood, sweat and tears into creating the vision. He's seventeen though and has the all the time in the world to find himself. She's twenty and knows her future involves a dirty display window to wipe down in the front room. After she tells her father to sit and let her bring out the bag of flour.

He rests on the stool behind the counter while she thoroughly removes the streaks from over eager fingers reaching to point to their favorite cookie. "So I hear there's an anniversary coming up..."

It's two months away, according to the gossip. It's nearly been five years since Violet kissed Finn on the cheek and the world's been counting their days together. Speculation of their impending engagement has been rampant lately. Even Violet's noticed the extra glances to her left hand have increased. "Five glorious years. I can't wait for the next five," she mutters.

"Violet," her father says sympathetically. "It doesn't have to be this way. He's not as fragile as you think. Just tell the boy," he urges. "He deserves to know."

She knows exactly what he wants her to tell Finn. They were honest with their parents from day one. They're only pretending for the cameras. That's what any pair of friends bonded together by a similar childhood would do in their situation. They've grown up with the light of Panem shining brightly on them. They had each other's best interests at heart. Violet would suffer the same fate as Finn mostly likely when she turned eighteen so why not squash the stories before they even start? Her parents know the whole truth. She's loved Finn for as long as she could recognize the coiling inside her stomach every time she saw him. At first they all thought it was a crush. But time has proven them all wrong.

But it's not as simple as her father thinks. Finn can barely touch her without furiously blushing at the contact lately. The visit to the memorial hall a few months ago has done quite a number on his psyche. He's barely been able to sleep through a single night. His session with his doctor have increased to twice a week. He may not be fragile but his mind is. "And how do you suggest I do that without scaring him away? I'm not as lucky as you. Mom had no way escape and had to put up with you." They both share a quick smile as Violet teases her father about his take on how fortunate he was fate placed them in the arena together.

"And she still does, bless her heart. But my baking makes up for it." His eyes twinkle just as they do every time he thinks of his wife and mother of his children. And Violet feels guilty. Not for the love that her parents have for each other but for the jealousy that always creeps in when she sees any two people in love. A love that is shared and returned between both parties.

Violet finishes her cleaning and her father closes up the bakery. When he invites her to stay the night she knows he's really inviting her to continue their earlier conversation. She's been staying at the bakery most nights in the extra room her father had put in when he rebuilt it. When he grew up, his home was the bakery. The room was put in for those nights he worked late or the mornings he had to rise for work early. He never used it. Never able to leave Katniss alone for a single night in all their years together. But he did find a use for it eventually when he encouraged his daughter to find a little more independence from the family she's always so devoted to. He and Katniss have been discussing it for some time and have slowly been pushing at her to pull away, even if she's caught on and is just doing it to appease them. At some point she's going to have to live on her own. Maybe even find a job more suitable for her. The bakery and their family doesn't have to be her life. But the most important thing they need her to do for herself is to be honest about her feelings for Finn.

"What if I told him?"

"No!" Bits of bun spew out from Violet's mouth as she rebuffs the worst idea her father has had yet.

"Why not?" Her father looks hurt, sitting next to her mother at the table. They just finished dinner and Rowan left to hang out with his friends. And now, as soon as the door has barely closed, Peeta took his flash of brilliance and ran with it. "I'm told I'm pretty convincing." He nudges Katniss, hoping for someone to acknowledge his generous offer.

Katniss holds back a disapproving sigh. She hates it when he tries to bring up the subject of Finn with Violet. She's still a child and has years to find the right moment to tell Finn. Peeta brushes her off every time she says this but it's what she truly believes. Her daughter is smart and she trusts her judgement. "Why don't you start with convincing your son to clean up after himself?" She gestures to her son's dirty plate still sitting on the table.

"Katniss, your daughter's happiness is at stake," Peeta says in all seriousness. "Am I the only one here who can see how much time we're wasting by doing nothing?"

"We? There is no _we, _dad," Violet reminds him, scooping the errant crumbs from her bun and her brother's plate on her way to the sink. "And you would know if you bothered asking me that I am happy. Maybe I'm the one not ready yet and that's why I haven't told Finn. Maybe I like how my life is and I don't want it to change. Did you ever think of that?"

Katniss raises her eyebrow at Peeta waiting for him to answer her. "Sweetheart, I just want what's best for you."

"I know... but you have to trust me. When it's the right time I'll know. It's not like he's going anywhere."

* * *

Finn arrives at Dr. Bridge's for his fourth appointment that week. She welcomes him immediately as she knows he grows more anxious the longer he was to wait. She's not a tall woman, slightly shorter than his mother. Her grey-hair always wrapped in a neat bun. Today she's wearing a solid blue suit. Must be a calming color he assumes. Her office isn't very large. Just enough room for a desk, a few bookshelves, a dark blue chair and matching couch. She offers him a spot on the couch where his mother has sat for countless hours. Though he's sure he starting to catch up to her.

He politely takes his seat and Dr. Bridge smiles at him from her chair. "How's your mother today?"

"Fine. She made breakfast today. She should be on her walk right now. Thank you, by the way, for seeing me on such short notice." Finn grips his hands together and offers her a timid smile.

"My door is always open for you and your mother. I'm just glad you're making use of it. So what would you like to talk about it? Did you have the same dream last night?" She touches a few buttons on her computer pad but then places it on her desk behind her. He can't speak as honestly when she takes notes. So she just records that he came and then he's free to talk.

"Yes," he says quickly. "But I have something else I wanted to ask you about... about Violet."

Dr. Bridge smiles warmly at him. "I'll do my best." Finn rarely brings her up. She's aware Violet means more to him than the world but he's always kept that part of life private, even from her. He comes to see her to help him deal with his demons so Violet doesn't have to. She's the one part of his life he wants to remain untouched and unseen by others.

"I think it might help with my dreams too... but I wanted to get your opinion on it first."

She nods, encouraging him to keep going.

"Last time when I told you she was in my dream and they were holding her down... well, it made sense when you said that I might be feeling like I can't protect her when she's this far away from me..." Finn pauses as he tries to slow his heart rate and stop his foot from nervously tapping.

"Are you thinking of proposing?" Dr. Bridge asks cautiously. This would be a step in the right direction. But it might be too much too soon. Finn was honest enough with her to tell her they still haven't been intimate. She prepares her argument for Finn to try to allow Violet to be more affectionate with him first and then perhaps they'll be ready for more.

Finn's heart sinks into the floor. He should. If he was the man who deserved her. But he's not. Violet has more life in her then he'll ever have. He's not about to get better anytime soon and she has to stop expecting her presence in his life can help make that happen. "No, I think I have to let her go."


	4. Chapter 4

Never in her life has Violet ever felt more betrayed. And by her own father no less. She knew Riley had quit a week ago. She knew her father said he had someone in mind to take his place. Someone who would be able to commit to more hours during the week. She never would have guessed he would have gone looking for someone outside their District.

Finn could be a party animal compared to her father's newest hire. The only words Violet has ever heard come from Therron Hawthorne was hello and goodbye. And that was over three years ago when his father chided him into speaking to her both times. His shy grey eyes and straight dark hair were the only things she remembered about him. And now she had to _treat him like family_ as instructed by her father.

He's not family. He has a family. His parents just tend to forget there's more to life than their work. His father, Gale, has giving up trying to persuade Therron to join the ranks of a soldier like him. His mother, Satin, is a reporter from District Two and has made it obvious Therron's lack of public speaking has been a sore spot with her. So her kind father jumped at the opportunity at hiring Therron when Katniss mentioned he was thinking of looking for work in another District since he finished school. _His father probably had his bags packed before the phone call was over _Violet thought. And now she was the one really responsible for him. She wouldn't dream of her father having to train him but she wasn't looking forward to explaining to him how to speak loud enough so that a customer could hear him. Therron Hawthorne isn't going to be of help to them, just another mess Violet has to clean up.

"Ah, there's the boss," Peeta announces proudly as Violet closes the door to the stairs leading up to her room in the bakery. Violet's lips part to greet Therron... only the man standing beside her father does it first.

Tall. Well-built. Enough a bag of flour wouldn't be intimidating for him. A genuine smile on his face. And friendliness in his eyes she's never seen before. "I'll remember who to go then when I ask for my first raise. It's good to see you again, Violet." Therron smiles brightly at Violet and reaches for her hand.

"You too," Violet answers though with much more hesitancy. She shakes his hand all the while wondering where the quiet mannered boy with shy eyes is.

Therron pulls his hand back after Violet forgets she's holding it much too long. He doesn't seem to notice though. "So what's on the schedule for today? Cleaning the ovens? Hauling away the garbage? I'm up for your worst task, just as long as I get a little taste testing in today." Violet's jaw almost drops when he laughs and bumps shoulders with her father as if they were old friends. Some where out there, lost in the middle of Panem is the real Therron Hawthorne. Probably wandering in the woods, days away from dying of thirst. And his place in life has been taken over by this charismatic, outgoing grown man that has already beginning to erase her only memories of him.

"Last one," Therron puffs as he sets down the last of the bags of sugar on the shelf. Violet gave him a work out on his first day. She sent her father off to enjoy his one day off with her mother while she gave Therron a taste of bakery life. She gave him a tour to which he listened admiringly at the how Peeta managed to keep the bakery running using the same old-fashioned equipment as his father. She gave him a run down on how to greet customers and serve them to which he had her role play and showed her his award winning smile he was determined would help them double their business with the female customers. And now he just finished up helping her restock the supply room so her work is actually done for the day.

"Looks good," Violet compliments him from the door as she surveys his work.

"You probably shouldn't say that when you have a boyfriend but I'll take it." Therron winks at her and stands confidently with his hands on his hips.

Violet immediately feels embarrassed. An odd out of place feeling for her. "That's not-"

He chuckles at her. "A joke, Violet. You two are practically married. No one would believe you would ever flirt with a common man like me when you have Finn Odair at your beck and call."

That's the cloud of reality Panem is in love with believing. It would never even occur to her to flirt with anyone else but Finn. Even that isn't going as well lately. She's had to draw back her efforts her father nearly talked into. During their last date she tried to bring up the subject of their impending anniversary as their every movement was sure to be broadcast as breaking news but he grew more distant with every word that left her lips. So she caved again and went on a rant about how she should try and set up Haymitch and Effie so it would take some of the pressure off of them.

"Right, sorry," she says trying to recover from her minor rattling. Again she eyes him in wonder. "It's just... Therron, I'm sorry but you've changed. I mean, look at you!" She throws up her hands at him. "You're a man. You can speak. You make jokes. This isn't the Therron I remember."

He takes her compliment modestly. "I'm the same age as you. I know I was always a foot shorter but I grew into myself. In more ways than one. I got tired of acting like a piece of dust hiding behind some furniture. And being treated like one. There are things I want in life and no one is going to give them to me. I either had to face facts and grow up or continue hiding inside myself. And I think the choice I made is working for me." Violet takes in the confident man before her and stands in awe. She has to admit she took a liking to him as soon as he showed her the lengths he was prepared to go to to win over a few more costumers. But now she's feels more than a liking growing for him. She admires the direction he's heading in. And wouldn't mind garnering some of that brave assurance in herself.

* * *

"He spoke?"

"And he's funny. And helpful. And I didn't have to repeat myself once today." Violet makes her relief well-known to Finn. The painfully shy boy she was expecting turned out to be a work horse in sheep's clothing. "I didn't get a good look at his eyes though. There's still the possibility it wasn't him and he was injected with some confidence boosting venom instead."

Her heart swells at the sound of Finn laughing into the phone. That's all she needed until she sees him again. Just a sliver of hope that she can still make him happy.

"I might have to see this for myself. It's not the first time you've tricked me."

She chooses to remind him of one he actually knows of. Not the one where she had him pretend to be in love with her until it became clear to him he truly did love her. "Personally, I think the best one was when you ate those ladybugs."

Finn moans in disgust at the memory. "And the bread! Why I believed you that burnt bread would stop the supposed poison from the ladybugs from poking holes in my stomach I'll never know."

"Oh, we all know why. I'm the female version of my father, irresistibly charming to a fault. I could sell water to a fish and bread as tasty as coal to someone as clever as you." _Too dense to realize his true love tricked him into District Twelve's custom for sharing burnt bread with her and thus committing herself to him for the rest of their lives_ is what Violet's conscious is thinking.

"I was convinced I was going to die that day. Between the poison and the lump of ashes in my stomach. Any other person might think you've been secretly trying to destroy me all these years."

"Sorry, I wasn't aware it was a secret, Finn. You see, there really isn't room in this world for the two of us. I've always planned on being the last one standing. You should really start coming up with a strategy if you have any hope of surviving me."

Finn grips the phone on the other side of Panem. This is why he's doing this he reminds himself. There never should have been the two of them. She is worth so much more than him. At least he knows with a spirit like hers there is no question she'll survive just fine without him. "Maybe I should join forces with Therron. Somehow he's gotten on your good side."

"He follows my every direction. Once you realize that bowing down to me is really the only choice you have, I promise you you'll find happiness." His laughter is the drug that keeps her going for the next hour, teasing him relentlessly. What she doesn't know is that it pains him every time because he knows the next time they see each other no one will be laughing.

* * *

"Jealous?" Therron asks with the aroma of smugness swirling around him.

Violet hides a smile while her blue eyes barely show through her eyelashes. She shifts her attention fully back on the book where she keeps track of the bakery's income each week. "Jealous of how you are currently earning your keep?"

Therron jumps off the counter where he was carefully watching Violet add up the figures. The bakery closed for the night but her work wasn't done. He volunteered to keep her company while she had to finish up her last duties before she left for Four tomorrow. "I was referring to my repeat customers but since you brought it up I suppose you do have a little competition. Maybe I'll be the one your father chooses to succeed him."

With a poor attempt at a glare, Violet turns to him. "Good luck with that, you're going to need a little more than two weeks worth of experience and a pretty face only grandmothers seem to take a liking to."

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Mellark. You have to stop telling me how pretty I am. You're about to get engaged, you know."

Violet doesn't even bother to hide the roll of her eyes. "First of all, you'd have to as blind as those women to think you're pretty and second, I told you not to bring up you know what."

"No, what?" He can tell he's getting on her last nerve. Everything else, she's an open book about. But Finn is off limits. Which is why he opts to stop testing her. "You can hit me if you want to. Come on." He pats a spot above his arm. "It'll help you feel better."

"I'm going to pretend the last minute didn't happen so I my father doesn't accuse me of assaulting his favorite employee." Violet closes the book and tucks it away in the safe in the back room with Therron following close behind.

"It's your last night as a... before you go... why don't we do something?"

She clicks the safe closed and gives him a resigned look. As much as he listens to her and tries to keep her mind off tomorrow, it's no use. How she would love for this to be her last night as anything other than what she is. Just a girl trying to hold in her hopes and dreams until she can finally release them to the man she loves. Seeing Finn on tomorrow of all days is going to make her have to craft a body of armor around her so he doesn't see a sliver of what the world is hoping to gain a glimpse of. She doesn't need a distraction right now. She needs to focus and make sure she doesn't stray from what she knows to be true. Finn is going to be terrified. The world is expecting a proposal. They are going to be disappointed. Every look and unheard word will be analyzed until they day they die. She is going to have to put on the performance of a lifetime, pretending not only for the cameras but for Finn's sake, that a lifetime with Finn is the farthest thing from her mind.


End file.
